Bakugan: Secretos del pasado
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Un reecuentro, una guerra, una venganza. 3 de los peleadores regresaran de su retiro para pelear por ultima vez, dos de ellos pelearan por su futuro y uno por su pasado ¿Ganaran o perderán? *Si les gustaría aparecer como personajes avisen en un review*


Espero les guste este loco fic :3 porfavor lean y comenten se los agradeceria ^^ actualizarte el fic cuendo tengia tiempo, quisas me tarde -.-" pero si no lo subia queisas y me ganaran la historia Dx como paso con "Bakugan: Gerra Shakujen" T.T bueno dejen comentarios =D

* * *

><p><strong>-SIMBOLOS:<strong>

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiración: ¡!

Signos de interrogación: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: ¡¿Vamos a Neathia?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO 271<strong>

* * *

><p>Había un planeta en la parte mas clara del Universo, un planeta que había sido uno de los primeros que se formaron cuando el Universo nació, el planeta poseía dos especies de seres las cuales Vivian juntas en paz, excepto que Vivian en diferentes partes del planeta. Los Shakujen la primera especie que existió en el planta la cual era muy conocida por la otra especie ya que la familia real (la que gobernaba su especie) poseía una extraña habilidad que aun no comprendía completamente) y la especie Neathia, la segunda especie del planeta. Cuando el planeta aun era joven hubo una gran explosión que partió el planeta a la mitad y con el paso del tiempo las 2 partes fueron tomando forma circular y separando cada vez más hasta el punto de quedar en diferentes partes del universo. Los habitantes le dieron nombre a sus planetas; Los Neathianos decidieron llamar a su Planeta Neathia y Los Shakujen nombraron a su planeta con su mismo nombre "Shakujen" con el paso del tiempo ambos planetas progresaron hasta el punto de tener una tecnología superior a años anteriores. En Shakujen había una gran batalla, el planeta haya sido atacado por sorpresa, nadie se esperaba que atacara ese planeta y menos una especie desconocida para ellos. Ya habían matado a casi todos los guardias, en una habitación estaban los reyes, los jóvenes príncipes que acababan de naces, la jefa de mucamas y el jefe de seguridad.<p>

Rey: -Era un señor de entre 25 y 28 años, tenia una mirada seria, pero con justicia e igualdad. Tenia cabello Negro y ojos Azules, cargaba un bebé- Se acercan los invasores

Reyna: -Era una Reyna muy joven con edad entre 23 y 25 muy bonita con mirada de ternura y bondad. Cabello Rubio y ojos rojos, también tenía un bebé entre brazos- ¿Que aremos? No podemos permitir que lastimen a nuestros hijos

Jefe de seguridad: -Tenía un traje que cubría casi todo su cuerpo excepto su cabeza. El traje era Blanco con Azul marino. Un casco que cubría casi toda su cara excepto su boca y parte de sus mejillas- Mis reyes, el enemigo esta muy cerca

Jefa de mucamas: -Tenia un vestido blanco de manga larga, se podían ver sus hombres pero por la parte de la axila se conectaba las mangas con el vestido, el cual le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y con mallas blancas su vestido tenia algunos detalles en azul marino, unas zapatillas blancas, el traje era hermoso y llevaba un casco el cual cubría parte de su rostro (se le veía la boca y parte de las mejillas) pero dejaba ver su largo cabello verde claro- Debemos hacer algo

Rey: No ahí opción

Reyna: -Preocupada- Pero… -Viendo a sus bebés, era gemelos idénticos una niña y un niño, la pequeña niña tenia cabello negro intenso y ojos azul marino mientras el niño tenia cabello igual negro muy oscuro pero con ojos verde fuerte, los ojos de los bebés brillaban como joyas eran unos pequeños realmente hermosos-

Rey: No tenemos opción, es lo único que podemos hacer, y es lo mejor –Le da en los brazos su bebé a la mucama. En eso entra el enemigo-

Jefe de seguridad: Demonios entraron antes de lo pensado

Reyna/Jefa de mucamas: -asustadas y ambas cargando a los bebés-

Rey/Jefe de seguridad: -Enfrente de las mujeres y preocupados-

* * *

><p><strong>AÑO 2012<strong>

* * *

><p>Se podía ver una a una joven de cabello azul cielo y a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes en medio de una batalla Bakugan, se notaba que la pelea estaba a punto de terminar y todo los espectadores estaban emocionados, entre las gradas de veían a 4 Jóvenes, también conocidos como Marucho, Shun, Julie y Mirra que veían animados la pelea que llegaba a su fin:<p>

Joven castaño: -Activando una carta portal- ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Tornado ninja! –Ese tornado formado por el Bakugan que empezó a girar fuertemente provocando una gran ráfaga de viento que sentían desde ambos Bakugan hasta los espectadores en las gradas-

Joven de cabello azul: -Activando un poder- ¡Poder activado! ¡Haos fulminante! –Este poder no solo cánselo la carta portal del oponente si no que le quito una gran cantidad de poder , Aerogan lo derroto con un gran golpe, como ya había perdido mucha energía eso fue todo lo que necesito para derrotarlo-

Julie: -Acercando el micrófono a su rostro- ¡El ganador es Runo Misaki! –Se escucho por todo el campo ya que las bocinas eran muy buenas-

Runo: -Saludando a la audiencia mientras sonreía-

**/Se escuchaban a toda la audiencia como felicitaban a Runo/**

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde la pelea y los peleadores estaban en la parte de abajo preparándose para comer, bueno todos excepto uno que permanecía en la parte de arriba de la gran mansión de Marucho viendo hacia el cielo.

¿?: -Al lado de Runo- Fue una gran batalla

Runo: Si, la verdad no creí que ganaría Aerogan

Aerogan: No habías peleado desde hace años, bueno sin contar esa batalla en parejas

Runo: Si –Recordando cuando pelearon ella y Dan contra Wiseman. Después baja un poco la cabeza- Como extraño a Dan u.u

Aerogan: -Sabiendo que metió la pata- Seguro esta bien Runo –Dijo tratando de animarla-

Runo: Si, Dan se sabe cuidar, pero aun así pudo haberse despedido de nosotros, como lo extraño

Aerogan: -Viéndola algo desanimado-

Runo: -Sonriendo- Pero bueno no hablemos de eso, después de tanto tiempo hoy acabo de Salir oficialmente de mi largo retiro de las batallas n.n

Aerogan: -Empezándose a animar- A si se habla Maestra Runo

¿?: -Desde el pasillo- Señorita Misaki, la cena esta lista por si gusta ir a cenar

Runo: -Volteándose- ¡Gracias Kato, enseguida bajo!

Kato: Entendido señorita –se va-

Runo: Andando Aerogan lo mejor será bajan a cenar –Tomando a Aerogan en sus manos y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-

* * *

><p><strong>*En la parte de abajo*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban todos reunidos en la sala principal esperando a que Runo bajara para empezar a cenar, en eso uno de lo peleadores recibe una "pequeña" llamada y se levanta de su lugar con intenciones de salir de la sala.<p>

Mirra: -Mirando a Marucho que salía de la habitación- ¿A dónde vas Marucho?

Marucho: -Enseñando su teléfono móvil- Debo atender, no quisiera molestarlos así que iré a la sala

Julie: No te preocupes Marucho ve, nosotros te esperamos

Marucho: No se preocupen, cuando baje Runo empiecen a comer n_n –Se va de la habitación y Runo baja-

Runo: -Acercándose a la mesa- ¿Y Marucho?

Mirra: Fue a atender algo importante, no tarda en bajar

Julie: Dijo que empezáramos a comer cuando bajaras –Dice empezando a cenar-

Runo: Bien…

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Marucho*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba en medio de una llamada ms bien video llamada ya que en su teléfono se proyectaba la imagen de la persona con la que hablaba, la embajadora del planeta Neathia al parecer de algo importante ya que parecía que ambos hablaban en forma de susurro.<p>

Marucho: -Susurrando- No entiendo, estas segura de lo que dices Fabia

_Fabia: Si, bueno no mucho, pero aun así me gustaría hablar con ustedes, necesito ayuda de Dan, Shun, Mirra, Runo y tuya_

Marucho: Fabia Dan no podrá hacer nada

_Fabia: ¿Por qué?_

Marucho: Dan abandono a los peleadores hace ya casi un mes u_u nadie sabe a donde fue, solo dejo una nota que decía que estaría bien

_Fabia: …No… Esto es malo, necesitamos ayuda pero mas que eso Dan…_

Marucho: El resto de los peleadores te ayudaremos, te lo puedo asegurar

_Fabia: Gracias Marucho, podrían venir mañana entre mas pronto sea mejor_

Marucho: Claro, cuenta con ello

_Fabia: Gracias_ –Cuelga-

Marucho: -_Espero y no sea nada cerio… aunque tengo un mal presentimiento-_

¿?: ¿Qué ocurre amo Marucho, ¿No debería estar cenando con sus amigos?

Marucho: Si, ya me dirigía con ellos para empezar a cenar

* * *

><p><strong>*Con los peleadores*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban todos cenando, todos menos uno de ellos ya que estaba algo ¿Nerviosa? Porque no se sabe, pero todos los demás peleadores se dieron cuenta mas prefirieron guardar silencio, en eso llega Marucho.<p>

Marucho: Lamento la tardansa n_n

Mira: No te tardaste mucho Marucho

Shun: ¿Era importante?

Mira: Sshun eso no nos incumbe

Maruco: De echo si les incumbe

Runo: -Levantando la mirada- ¿A que te refieres Marucho?

Marucho: Es una larga historia, pero les contare todo cuando llegemos a Neathia

Todos los peleadores menos Marucho: ¡¿Neathia?

Marucho: A si es n_n

Runo: Marucho ¿Que pla...?

Marucho: Mañana les explico

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? les gusto? lo se corto u_u pero los primeros capis siempre me salen cortos XD dejen comentarios ya que quiero saber que le sparece? :3<p> 


End file.
